dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonball X Manga Chapter 11:To much
Read the first manga chapter for the rules cause you might not understand. In this page here Sarada is duplicating her power and storing it in her body which explains the muscle she's gaining. At this point she gains so much mass she rios through her top and doesn't even notice! She loses herself whenever she is transforming like this.Sarada keeps getting bigger and bigger which means she is making more and more power and her body can't take that.She will eventually collapse out of exhaustion. Hey! we have some dialogue so that helps alot! Goku already knows thatall this power is to much for Sarada and Vegeta just sits there to see how much more she can take.At this rate she will get to much power and lose herself.All thsi so Sarada can compete with Super Saiyan Blue....pushing it don't you think? You can easily tell Goku knows that she'll tire out soon and if she doesn't she might not be the same person after that.Yes o realized the mistake of accidentalt putting the shirt in the frame so play along and say thats all thats left......please? Here we can see it's quite painful for Sarada to be doing this transformation and plus it really wasn't the best of ideas.Super Saiyan Blue is unrivaled ki for anyother saiyan who is not ready and Sarada is obviously not ready.Vegeta is siting there thinking of how much longer she can go on for. At this point Sarada isn't even powering up anymore,she's actually trying to regain control of herself and her energy.Yes that might be another mistake in the box but like i said...,play along...eh? Yah! She is finally in control again and Goku is kind of happy.But he can't even start yet.Sarada regains consciousness of who and where she is but can't believe the fact that this huge bulking body belongs to her.Life is strange isn't it? Sarada barely noticed she doesn't have any clothes on top beside her bra.That power really loses don't it?Both Goku and Vegeta are thinkgin the same thing....,,She was that lost she barely noticed? Natural reaction would to cover up with soemthing and well.....huge bulking arms would make the cut! Now time for some actual dialogue No not in page but i type out for you what was supposed to be said. QUOTES Sarada- "EEK! I didn't realize that i ripped through my shirt! Goku- "You mean to tell me she didn't know all that time! Vegeta-"How is that even possible? So yes,Sarada didnt notice she ripped through.Dang that power and all those muscles really get to you don't they?So Sarada actually remembered ripping the shirt and tries to shrink back or turn back to normal but in her attempts to she get bigger...,.goodness.And we also got some more quotes for you! Sarada- "Is there a wag back to normal(Tries and get bigger...)No! not bigger! AAARGH!" Sarada is trying harder to return to normal than she was powering up.She still had tons of energy built up inside of her and whenever she tries to turn back she lets it out and gets bigger....dang to much? Quotes....again Sarada-"Please! No no! stop! not bigger! It's not natural! Argh! please! Come on!" Sarada keeps trying but nothing seems to be working...in fact it's getting worse!This will be the last page of many so these quotes will he the last. Sarada-"NO! Argh please! I don't like this! Its not normal for a woman to be this big! AAAARHH! Sooooooo...that will conclude this part of the manga chapter so if you read all the way through to here or just skipped down here well good job! Next one will be out..eventually but not now."To much" Get it?.....no...ok..But we leave off with a hulking Sarada trying to turn back but keeps getting bigger.What will she do? Next Manga Review!(Awsome Rhyme!)